


贯穿昼与夜之弓

by ruuya



Category: Middle-earth: Shadow of Mordor (Video Games)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:20:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24654466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruuya/pseuds/ruuya
Summary: 凯勒布理鹏已经逃亡了很久。他身上还穿着从索伦面前逃走时那身衣服，无论是衬衣还是软甲还是套在最外面的铠甲都很脏，射箭用的手套上面布满了洗不掉的污渍。
Relationships: Celebrimbor | Telperinquar & Sauron | Mairon
Kudos: 2





	贯穿昼与夜之弓

**Author's Note:**

> 大概2015年写给清城的guest。

凯勒布理鹏已经逃亡了很久。他身上还穿着从索伦面前逃走时那身衣服，无论是衬衣还是软甲还是套在最外面的铠甲都很脏，射箭用的手套上面布满了洗不掉的污渍。而且衬衣破了，大部分是跟强兽人打斗时被那些制作粗劣的武器割破的。一起割破的还有他的皮肉。血迹可以洗掉，伤口可以在药物的作用下愈合，疼痛感随着时间而流去，但是他没有针来缝合割裂的布料。  
当他能够确认安全的时候，会在魔多的河水里把衣服漂洗一下。那种浑浊、颜色恶心还带着泥沙、枯草和别的奇怪东西的液体，说实话，他是不想把它称为“水”的。然而不洗就意味着要穿着比它还脏的衣服，意味着比恶臭的强兽人更脏，他更不愿意。凯勒布理鹏把衣服脱下来放进河水里的时候，他往往全身赤裸，仅仅在手指上戴着一枚戒指。这戒指比他的衣服、箭袋、匕首、长剑都要重要。在他把河水掬起来往身上淋的时候，被标记过的那些强兽人就在几十码外乱走，眼眶里面燃烧着蓝幽幽的光。  
凯勒布理鹏杀了很多强兽人。有的是用刀剑杀死，用弓箭射穿头颅，更多是标记后用戒指的力量在一瞬间吸干他们的生命。敌人尖叫着枯萎倒地的时候，邪恶的能量就化作一股冰流涌入他的身体，并且治愈他的伤势。那种感觉有时候姑且可以称为快感，有时候又很恶心。  
通过拷问兽人他得知魔多的强兽人一共有五个酋长。现在他已经成功地控制了一个，标记过的小队长和普通士兵也有不少。这能力完完全全地来自戒指。刚开始，他无法信任戒指，但后来的种种事实表明他除了依靠它外没有任何路可走。  
尽管，有时候他会变得有些不一样。昨天，他抓住了一个强兽人小队长，将戴有戒指的手按在他的头顶上标记他。强兽人的脸很丑，粗野的语言令人作呕。强兽人喊道：“你曾经侍奉过索伦而且将再次侍奉他……无论生死！”当时，他差点就拧断了这个畜生的脖子。意识到自己内心如火山熔岩一般喷发的自我厌弃，心脏剧烈地撞击空荡荡的躯壳，他呼吸发烫，汗如雨下，几乎按不住想要破坏一切的双手。  
意识到索伦长达四百年的欺骗令他怒火中烧。这怒火驱使着他迅速地接受了从一个领主到居无定所的落差，并且适应了野人一般的生活。复仇，然后夺取索伦的一切，让魔王后悔他做过的事情。  
戒指对他的影响越来越大。他从前在精灵族群中毫无痕迹的野心，在魔多里开始生根发芽。戒指给了他虚无的活力支撑他的双腿跑动，他毫不怀疑一旦失去它自己就会像一根杂草一样被索伦扯断。但是现在的自己能做一切事，有了戒指他能一步步征服魔多，把强兽人纳入麾下，建立起一支新军队……  
活下去成了第一位的事。数百次用匕首割断药草，绿色的汁自叶片的纤维中流到他肮脏的手指上，植物的微小生命也随之滴落、蒸腾而去。它们有的生在石块下，有的则毫无顾忌地曝露在沙质的壤土之上，但面临的都是同样的命运。

他只在铸造塔顶上睡觉，强兽人爬不上来，动物也不会上来。陪伴凯勒布理鹏的只有高空中寒风的呼啸和索伦的轻声说话。白天时，索伦装腔作势，用能想到的所有条件威胁他，真话掺杂着谎言。到了晚上，他则轻声细语地，像那个安纳塔一样讲些动听的故事，或者假模假样地提出条件。  
凯勒布理鹏睡觉的时候索伦还在说话。凯勒布理鹏身上盖着披风，眼睛也不睁开了，说:“闭嘴。”他不指望索伦能够闭嘴，然而烦躁无从发泄。庸俗的恶意就像蛇的毒液在他灵魂里流动着。他身体不算很疲劳，也不觉得高空中的寒冷难以忍受，但精神像一根紧绷的弓弦一般疲惫至极。如果索伦出现在面前的话他一定会用尽全力扑上去掐他的脖子，燥郁令他化身为一头野兽，让他做出违背本性的事情。  
感到有点冷，是睡着不久的事。睡得不舒服，做了什么梦已经忘记了，大概不是什么好梦。翻了几次身，腿又乱动，盖在身上的披风掉了。凯勒布理鹏醒了，手脚的末端都冻得有点无力。先摸了一下手上戒指还在，然后把手伸向后面去摸披风。他碰到了一双穿着靴子的脚。  
后来，安纳塔弯腰捡起那块破布，盖到了凯勒布理鹏的身上。就好像他还在伊瑞詹里，把羊绒毯子盖到睡着的精灵领主身上一样。有几次，凯勒布理鹏醒了但是装作未醒，他喜欢这种好意。他曾经以为这友谊是可以持续到天长地久的，而且这诺多与迈雅之间的伟大友谊将会被后人所永远铭记。  
凯勒布理鹏全身僵硬。他握起拳头让戒指的一半能贴着自己手心的皮肤，就好像这样能宣布它的归属权一样。破披风如同一片灰色的死亡阴影把他从脖子盖到膝盖，在那下面是他颤抖的胳膊和那枚戒指。  
同时他还想把自己藏到随便什么东西后面去，随便什么。只要能把自己这幅不体面的模样遮住就好。他带着灰尘的头发、带着伤痕的脸颊皮肤和浅浅陷下去的眼窝，在他的朋友看来一定很像一棵失去水分的蔬菜。  
安纳塔在背后，问:“那是什么？”他抖得更厉害了，不得不抓住自己的手肘来制止肩膀的擅自抖动。“你很冷吗？”安纳塔温和地说，他的语气就像在安抚一个小女孩一样小心翼翼。  
“不，不冷。”凯勒布理鹏说，差点咬到舌头。他抓着披风坐起来面对着这个发光迈雅的幻象，同时尽量把手藏在下面。他知道自己很不自然，令人发笑。  
“我想你需要一个火炉，这里太高了。”安纳塔说，“就算是精灵，也不能长期受冻。”  
“我不需要，谢谢你。”凯勒布理鹏尽量客气地说。他的腹部绷紧了，他知道自己一旦放松一定会昏过去。  
安纳塔白金色的眼睛注视着他。金色的睫毛和发光的浅色瞳仁，无欲无求的薄嘴唇，神圣而具清洁感的美貌。他不属于这个世界。  
他眼睁睁地看着戒指从自己的手指上滑了出去，黄金的指环像是一片很轻很轻的羽毛一般飘向那里。最后戴在了那属于安纳塔的洁白手指上，是那样的合适，仿佛它自打造出来就一直在那里一样。  
一戴上戒指，那美丽的手指上就凭空燃起火来，先是吞没了整只手。然后沿着衣服把整个安纳塔都包住了。凯勒布理鹏看着那团人形的火，他的眼睛被烟刺得有点疼。当它熄灭的时候——灰烬一层层地剥落下来——里面剩下的是黑色的魔王索伦。  
索伦挥了一下，把最后一团带着火星子的烟打散了，并且它很快就被风带走。面对魔王是避无可避的事，当命定的时刻到来之前凯勒布理鹏以为自己有一些反抗的余裕。事实证明他没有，而且他缺少足够的觉悟，他是个蠢货。  
紫黑色的天幕和远处分布的红色光点是铸造塔上能看到的唯一风景。那些是强兽人的兵营里点的火把。这里离末日火山不是特别远，但也不近。  
凯勒布理鹏把手伸向箭袋，点了一下，他有五支箭。他的匕首和剑也在那里，腰上还贴着一把小的匕首，感谢瓦尔妲它们都很锋利。从任何角度看这些东西都无法伤到索伦，所以这只是为了给自己找点事来消磨死前的短暂时间。他的一生很长，并且幸福的时光占了绝大部分。这些苦难只是短短的一瞬而已。  
索伦说：“你想要我怎么做？我可以用荆棘绑住你，然后折磨你的身体和心灵，让你尖叫着求死。我会把你的皮剥下来挂在旗杆上。索伦乐意做出这个承诺……”  
“我只想和你的畜生好朋友们玩摔跤。”凯勒布理鹏咬着牙说，他手心的皮肤正在缓慢地渗出汗水，让他握不紧刀子了。这确实是他的愿望，去跟强兽人摔跤，去跟卡洛格跳贴面舞吧。只要别让他见到索伦，至少现在不要。他不否认自己有点怕。  
索伦只用一只覆着黑色盔甲的手，就将他提了起来。他拿在手里的刀子掉在石砖上面，发出坚硬的碰击声。凯勒布理鹏明白自己在他面前只是一只被捉住耳朵的兔子，在这种时刻的抗争不会带来任何好处。不如指望索伦看在他们几百年的感情份上大发慈悲放过他然后跳火山自尽。然而本能驱使他去抓那只手，他的手指碰到了戒指。盔甲烫得像火烤过，戒指却是冰下寒流一般的冰凉。一切都晚了，从一开始就已经晚了，无论怎么做都改变不了任何事情。

他知道自己失去了戒指。因为愚蠢和软弱他早就失去了很多重要的东西，戒指只不过是最后一件。光是接受这个事实就让他想要大哭起来。凯勒布理鹏很弱小，失去一切的凯勒布理鹏比蚂蚁还要弱小。  
索伦在他的面盔里笑了一下，那是属于胜利者的笑声。他的声音穿过那黑色的金属，带上了振动的轰声，还有火焰和硫磺的气味。凯勒布理鹏看不到他的脸，不过那必定是一个很令人愤怒的，嘲笑的表情。  
他等了很久等着索伦把他碾碎，要不就像刚才说的那样做，把他的皮剥掉。戒指在索伦那里了，他想干什么都能办到的。索伦心情很好，他有什么理由不高兴呢。最后他知晓自己在做梦了，因为索伦似乎在说些什么。而且他试图用一些一眼就能看透的花样来威胁自己呆在他的身边，这听起来就像在讲一个恐怖的笑话，并且索伦的舌头在说出这些词语的时候变得非常滑稽。他的所有话都毫无滋味，而且比死亡更加无趣。  
他不太认识索伦，也清楚地知道自己没有真的认识安纳塔。但是索伦应该把自己杀死的，而不是让他头痛。索伦说着那些滑稽可笑的要求就仿佛他是那个已经消失的安纳塔一样。  
而且安纳塔爱他与他爱安纳塔的方式不同。在他的一个梦里他们可以因为不再见面，相互忘却而不是成为仇敌，这样他的痛苦会少一些。时间流里那些平缓的跳动，他曾经产生过的奇特想法都变成了完全不重要的东西，因为没有什么事情比索伦对他做过的事情更令他愤怒。于是，那些记忆都随风而去了。  
他头痛欲裂。在魔多的一天天里他就清楚了在自己的灵魂里发生了什么变化。不变的是，他仍想要掐住索伦的脖子。  
风干燥而寒冷，吹在脸和脖子裸露的皮肤上就像一把钝刀子。只是他一人，没有索伦。戒指还在手上。他的脖子酸痛，头痛得像被重击过（确实发生过这样的事）。小刀紧紧地贴在他的腰上，是他魔多里最亲密的朋友。在梦里给他带来很多麻烦的披风还好好地盖在身上，微不足道地保暖着。  
他蜷在冰凉的石砖上啜泣着。他渴望着曼督斯。


End file.
